One Thousand Years Over Again
by AbbyTheBlue
Summary: It's the Doctor's One Thousanth birthday, and for the celebration he wants to return to Appalapachia with Amy and Rory. However, while this time, its not infected with Chin 7, time there is out of balance, and thousands of parallel universes are falling into each other. The Silence knows it has to fix time the only way it can think of; kill the Doctor.


Chapter One

"Hello! I'm thinking balloons, really big ones, from the Andromedan Cascade, little planet called Yarosin, great for balloons, what do you think?"

Amelia Pond groggily opened her sleep-covered eyes, and found (by the feel of the cold, hard, floor as well as sight) that she was no longer in her bed, but right by the console of the TARDIS, and, as comes with the bundle, the old raggedy doctor rambling off at her. She attempted to process what he had said. Something about balloons…?

"Why would we need balloons…?" She asked through the frogs in her throat. "Doctor, its the middle of the night…"

"Maybe you're right - balloons pop - I'm thinking, cake - streamers... something huge!"

Amy waved her hands for him to stop and interjected. "Wait, what are you talking about? What are you gonna do that for?"

The Doctor seemed barely able to keep still and giggled to himself, obviously incredibly excited. He was acting like a five year old who got to go to Disney. "It's my birthday!" He told her.

Amy blinked and wiped her eyes, still confused. "Well, uh… happy birthday, but you've had birthdays before. Why this one specifically?" She asked.

"Because!" He said with a twirl. "Today is my one thousandth birthday! I am officially one _thousand_ years old, it's _awesome!"_

Amy shifted into a sitting position, trying to wake up somewhat. "But why'd you scoop me up?" She asked. "And why the middle of the night?"

"Because I want to throw a big party and I need someone to invite!"

"You don't have _anyone_ else?"

"No! Well, yes. But Queen Victina's busy, the Emperor of Poosh is dead, and and Captain 104 of the Armadillan Space Highway is getting his face eaten by an Armadillan face-eating spider!" He babbled nonsensically. "Besides, you're Amelia Pond and I want you at my birthday party!"

"O… kay…" Said Amy, not even attempting to wrap her head around it. "And why now?"

"Sorry, I just couldn't wait!" He said, beaming. He offered a hand to Amy. She took it and he yanked her quickly to her feet.

"We're going to Appalapachia!"

"Appalapa… what?"

"Appalapachia!"  
"Appalapa-"

"And, here comes Mr. Pond!" He interjected. On cue he pointed to the TARDIS doors as if they were on a game show, just as a groggy, disgruntled, and pajama'd Rory walked into the TARDIS doors.

"You know, just because you have a TARDIS doesn't mean this isn't abduction," he mentioned angrily.

"Alien abduction!" The Doctor corrected, already racing around the TARDIS pulling levers and pressing buttons. "Alien! See?" He gestured to himself.

"That's still abduction."

"Yes, but alien abduction sounds much cooler!" he commented.

Rory sighed, his tone exasperated. It was too early for this.

"Can you _please_ just stop stealing my wife in the middle of the night? You're on Earth, and _here_ it's illegal!"

"Right, sorry, but since she and you are already here, we are going to Appalapachia!" He continued. He pulled a final lever and the TARDIS engines pulsed.

Rory paused. He had heard that word before. He looked up at the ceiling, wracking his brain. _He had heard that word before._

"Have we… been there before?" He asked.

"Yes, remember, the number two planet in the top two destinations for the discerning intergalactic traveler!"  
The Doctor stared at Rory for a moment but only received a fully vacant look in return. So the Doctor vigorously continued explaining.

"Sunsets! Spires! Soaring silver-"

"You mean the place where you almost died from a horrible disease and Amy and I almost died from the cure of that horrible disease?" Asked Rory, now more irritated than ever.

The Doctor sighed, his mood thrown off.

"Yes, that one," he said quickly, "But this time, I made sure to check that there wasn't a deadly plague!"

"Right," said Amy sarcastically, "Because you've always made sure to look in a handbook and plan first."

"I _did_ this time," The Doctor replied. He started off towards the TARDIS doors. "Out there I will show you sunsets! Spires! And-"

"Soaring silver colonnades," Amy and Rory said in bored unison.

"We've heard it before," said Rory.

"It doesn't work if you've already taken us," continued Amy.

The Doctor frowned. "Fine, I'll prove it to you," He said stubbornly. He put his hand on the TARDIS door and spoke as he opened it. "But I'm telling you, nothing could possibly go-"

The door slammed and the Doctor put his back against it.

"...Doctor? What happened?" asked Amy.

He didn't respond for a moment. He seemed to be trying to wrap his head around something.

"...What is it?" Asked Rory.

"... Something went wrong," admitted the Doctor. As he pulled open the door, out stepped a mirror copy of himself, bowtie on his jacket, brown hair flopped to one side, and a puzzled, almost alarmed look on his face. They were indistinguishable.

"Hello… I'm the Doctor…" said the second cautiously. He cracked a small smile. The curious, rebellious, and playful one that the first Doctor was known so well for. He had spoken in a manner that was quiet and somewhat curious.

"What are you doing in my TARDIS?"


End file.
